Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, a generator, a gearbox, a nacelle, and a rotor having a rotatable hub with one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
Like most dynamic systems, wind turbines are subject to loads that may detrimentally impact the operation and/or structural integrity of the wind turbine. For conventional wind turbines, it can be a challenge to accurately measure the loads on the tower from aerodynamic thrust and other dynamics occurring in the wind turbine tower over the life of a wind turbine at low cost.
By better understanding the loads on the tower and aerodynamic thrust, the turbine controls can more optimally control pitch, power, life and/or speed of the turbine to maximize annual energy production (AEP) while still maintaining the turbine life and/or safety.
In view of the aforementioned, there is a need for an improved system and method for determining and controlling thrust and/or tower loads of the wind turbine.